Lost
by Firecat21870
Summary: When strange bots attack Freddy Fazbear Pizza and Toy Bonnie goes missing, Toy Bonnie finds out he was not originally from Fazbear Pizza but from the Sister Location. when a new bot arrives in the Pizzaria that causes a uproar, Toy Bonnie's replacement, Bonna must find out who Bon is and why he is gone. but when Springtrap finds Bon. its up to Bonna to save them all...
1. Prologue

Lost

Prologue

Toy Freddy saw the bots swarm outside of the pizzeria. "Toys! Together!" He yelled. The other toys nodded and fanned out behind Toy Freddy. "BB, tell Freddy what is happening."

Toy Freddy said to the balloon child. BB nodded and scurried to Parts and Services. The toys heard the sound of breaking glass and strange tiny bots ran in the room. Toy Chica smiled and picked one up. "Aww, they're sooooooooo cute! Fred, can I keep one? Please?" she said giving Fred puppy eyes.

Toy Freddy rolled his eyes. "Uhhhh Chic, I'm not sure why you would want such a hideous little thing like that" he said as 6 of them were trying to tackle Toy Bonnie.

"Ow! Get off me! Stop! No!" Mangle said flicking the bots that climbed all over her mangled body. "Don't touch my guitar!" Toy Bonnie said throwing a bot off his guitar. "Fred, can we just destroy these things already?!" he complained kicking another bot off his leg.

Toy Freddy nodded smashing another bot's skull in. "Let's kick some mechanical butt!" He said roundhouse kicking 4 bots and throwing a fifth at a wall.

Bon felt more and more bots swarm over him and finally he fell to the ground from the sheer amount of bots on him. "Where is Freddy?!" Toy Bonnie said.

As in answer Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Jeremy ran in the room. Jeremy brandished a crowbar and was screaming swearwords at the top of his lunges. "We're here!" Freddy said kicking a bot off his counterpart. Mangle looked hopelessly at Foxy as bots continued to climb over her.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Bon as more and more bots swarmed over him but his screams were lost in the noise of the other animatronics.

As more bots kept coming, no bot heard ' _Pop Goes the Weasel'_ play until the air crackled with unknown energy. The Marionette looked at the intruding bots and its eyes narrowed. "Now, what do we have here?" it said and a hush fell across the room.

The animatronics looked to the Marionette in relief and the Marionette acknowledged them with a tilt of its head. Now it was angry seeing the intruding bots again and said "playtime is over…" Gathering its power the Marionette unleashed a bright light that came from its hands. Time seemed to slow down as the intruding bots seemed to hover off the animatronics and each was covered in a bright light. The Marionette spoke one word "return…." The bots disappeared with a final flash of light.

Freddy looked over the pizzeria and saw everyone was fine. "What were those things anyway?" Toy Freddy asked. Freddy shook his head and shrugged. Toy Chica and Chica were crying as they had thought the tiny bots were adorable, but Bonnie yelled out in anger.

"Bonnie, what is it?!" Freddy asked. Bonnie fell to his knees and punched the ground. "Bon!" Bonnie yelled as his ears flicked back in anger. Just then did everybody realize that one bot was unaccounted for, Toy Bonnie…

A/N

Hi everybody, this is my first fanfiction and I am very new to this so please bear with me if new chapter releases are kind of slow. Please review and tell me what you think of my story. More chapters are on the way. Huge shout out to Kimmi Rin Kira for all the encouragement!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a place not so far away from the pizzeria, 3 bots were talking together. "I miss him…" one bot said softly, wiping a bit of oil from her eyes. Another put her hand on her shoulder. "We all do, Ballora…" she said. Ballora nodded looking to a familiar red guitar that had gathered dust for the last 6 months.

"The lad would have never forgotten us, we are his family…" said the vixen to Ballora's left, her words sent more tears falling onto the ground at Ballora's feet.

"Gee, great job trying to cheer up Ballora, Foxetta you _really_ helped" said the bot trying to comfort Ballora sarcastically. "Wow, I say something nice and you scold me, Baby? Wow, such _great_ leadership skills!" muttered Foxetta angrily. "She is still heartbroken over what _**The Master**_ did to them, even I think he went a little too far!" Baby said to the vixen.

Now a new voice spoke up. "At least your little _minions_ will bring him back, Baby. Then this stupid nonsense will be over and Bon will be home…" Freddie spoke softly. Ballora nodded and cried out in surprise as a BityBab tugged on her arm. "H-he's back!" Ballora said excitedly following it into the shipment room where a familiar blue bunny lay unharmed on a workbench.

"Bon! He is finally home..." Baby said softly as Ballora wrapped her arms around Bon's still form. But then they heard a familiar snarl. _**"You dare disobey me?! He was better off in that pizzeria! Now he, along with the rest of you will pay!" The Master**_ hissed slithering down to touch Bon's forehead. Ballora watched in horror as Bon's eyes glowed and dimmed again. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ballora screamed, but _**The Master**_ was already gone…

(Time skip: 1 hour later…)

Bon groaned slightly as he woke up. His joints had locked up in the time he had been deactivated. Opening his green eyes, he knew he was being watched by someone. "F-Fred? C-Chic… Where are y-you?" he said nervously looking around in this unfamiliar place. Wherever he was, it was definitely _not_ Freddy Fazbear's pizza…

A/N

Hello peoples! I wanted to tell you guys that in the story I will need OC's, please PM me with all your wonderful character ideas as I need them for this story! Also, all reviews are welcomed and greatly appreciated! Also thank you to Valkryestar of the Wing clan for following my story!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at Fazbear's, a new crate had arrived. "Is it me or do I feel like whatever is inside the crate is going to be bad for us?" Bonnie said eyeing the crate with distaste. The toy animatronics nodded as toy Freddy stepped forward. "Mags, go get Jeremy. I have a bad feeling about this new bot…" he said as mangle swung off to the office.

Now their full attention was on the crate as Bonnie picked up the order form. After a heartbeat he dropped the clipboard in shock as Jeremy ran in the room. "No… this is not real, this is not happening…" Bonnie said stumbling forward to Jeremy. The guard took the lid of the crate off and Bonnie reeled backwards in shock. Inside was an exact replica of toy bonnie but its casing was pink. Freddy watched in horror as bonnie fell over with his ears flicked back in fear.

Jeremy sighed as he turned the bot on. Her violet eyes opened on as a high pitched voice similar to toy Chica's resonated from her voice box. "Hi! I'm Bonna, but you can all call me Bon if you want." The bot said. Freddy leapt on his toy counterpart as foxy held Bonnie back. Mangle hissed in anger at Bonna as her violet eyes looked to the vixen. "Jeremy! Get Bonna out of the room!" Freddy said as Jeremy took Bonna's hand. The rabbit looked in fear over her shoulder as the guard led her away. But Jeremy grimly led her away from the fighting bots "YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE HIM!" Bonnie screamed as the door slammed shut.

Bonna felt a chilling presence fill the empty room full of plushies, Jeremy looked to the large present box in the room and knocked on the top of it. "Marionette!" he said glancing at the door as a crash sounded on the other side. Bonna reached for the door as a sob was heard as silence fell on the building. "Bonna, don't go out, they'll murder you." Jeremy said not taking his eyes off the box. Finally his patience snapped as he shouted "I got your music box"!

Immediately long black fingers lifted the lid up as a tall puppet thing stood out of it. "Give it back, you- wait, who is that?!" it said stepping towards Bonna. "i-i-im Bonna…" she stuttered as the marionette tilted its porcelain mask. An air of concern surrounded the puppet as it reached a hand toward her, Bonna shrunk back against the door until the puppet withdrew its hand "wait a second…" it hissed looking at her again. _"Leave the prize corner and don't let me see your face in my room for a long time!"_

 _N_ ow Bonna was scared, as 6am struck she ran and hid in parts and services where Freddy, chica and foxy sheltered her. Bonnie was nowhere to be seen but she heard the sound of a lullaby echoing from kid's cove. Peeking her head into it she saw Mangle and Bonnie along with the other toys crying and holding an object close to them. Bonna saw Fred turn away and she saw what they held, a red guitar. "This is all we have left of him…" BB whispered wiping oil away from his face Chic nodded hugging the smaller toy.

Bonna was confused, " can I help you guys? What's wrong?" she asked. All of them turned as Bonnie lunged at her "NO!GO AWAY YOU FREAK, NO BOT WANTS YOU HERE!" he screamed grabbing an ear and ripping Bonna's left ear off. Tears streamed down the rabbit's plastic casing as Bonna ran from the room. _No bot wants me but why am I not wanted, I just came here to perform for kids but why does everybody hate me?_ She thought hiding in a closet…

A/N

Hi everybody! OC's are needed before the next chapter is posted ( they need to be animatronics and I need at least 3 of them ) to submit an OC please PM me with the OC's name, gender, description and extra features and or possible role ideas. Also Bonna is my own OC so she belongs only to me ( but all other characters in story belong to Scott cawthorn ) please in order for me to post the next chapter featuring Bon, I need OC's! I will post chapters not in the sister location until I have OC's, so if I don't have OC's, well1 your all stuck with Bonna for now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Through her haze of pain and tears Bonna heard someone knock on the door. Sniffling, she opened the door to see Mangle gently wrap herself around Bonna. Taken by surprise, she cried out softly in surprise and Mangle looked to her. "Calm down Bonna, I am taking you to Freddy so he can fix your ear." The vixen said guiding Bonna to parts and services.

Chica greeted them and took Bonna to a room where Foxy and Freddy waited for her, Foxy held her detached ear in his hand as Freddy held a tool box up. "n-no… I don't deserve this… I am not wanted here…" she whispered turning away and stepping out of the room. But Mangle stopped her, "I know how you feel, but I know the children will love you. "She told Bonna. Bonna felt oil fall onto the floor as she shoved past Mangle and saw a piano that she was meant to play but then she saw the red guitar that unsettled the other bots. Sighing Bonna sat on the bench and began playing:

"It's another day to fight the fray, my heart is soaring

To find the way towards the stage won't come easily

Troubled waves, spirits decay their words are daunting

But they cannot create what I will be

They yell at me, throw threats at me

One look at me and they misjudge what they see

But I can only decide what I will be…

I'll be your sky, and your fire

And I will go much higher

I'll stand up to the lightning

It's time to turn the tide

At least I will try…"

Bonna never realized that the older models and toys had heard her song until Mangle wiped oil away from her muzzle and said softly to Bonna. "That was beautiful… the kids will love you Bonna". Bonna stared in shock at the bots until Toy Freddy marched up to her, anger in his blue gaze. "We will see Mags, who knows, maybe they will leave you alone finally, and instead of you. They will tear this, this, _replacement_ , apart!" he said spitting out the word replacement like a foul taste.

Bonna felt sorrow pull at her heart, along with a tiny spark of anger. "Even if she thinks she can be like him, to take his role, she could never, no matter how hard she tries. Replace him!" growled Bonnie, then he spat at Bonna's feet twice for good measure. "P-please… who am I replacing?! I don't want to h-hurt you all, I just want us to exist peacefully…" Bonna said softly. Bonnie and Toy Freddy shook their heads and pointed at the guitar. "BON! YOU ARE HERE TO REPLACE OUR FRIEND!" they screamed. Bonna now felt her anger turn into a growing hot flame. "Listen! I don't want to replace this "bon", but for now we have to work because the kids are coming!" she shouted sitting on the piano.

Bonna saw Freddy lay a hand on Toy Freddy's shoulder "Leave the girl alone Fred, give her a chance. Maybe-" the older bear said to his counterpart but Fred cut him off "NO FAZBEAR, _YOU_ LISTEN! YOU WANT US TO GIVE HER A CHANCE BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID ANIMOTRONIC WHO ONLY THINKS OF THE _COMPANY_ AND NOT OF YOUR _FRIENDS_! BON WAS _ONE OF_ _US_ AND YOU NEVER HAD, OR WILL AKNOWLEDGE THAT WE MISS BON!" Fred yelled shoving Freddy into a party table but stopped when the clock chimed signaling 7:30, opening time. Fred chuckled darkly as he and the other toys went to their spots "we'll see about that Freddy… maybe she can't perform…" he said shoving Bonna out of the way. _Oh, I'll make sure she can't perform… maybe I need a little_ _ **incident**_ _to happen…_ Fred thought to himself as he turned to the prize counter where the marionette awaited him so they could begin plotting…

A/N

Hi everyone! Updates might be a bit slow for a bit as Sister Location draws nearer to its release date. Also the song Bonna sings in this chapter is part of a song called " _in your spotlight"_ on YouTube by trickywi (I _might_ have changed the lyrics a bit). Also I am already planning another fanfiction so keep an eye out for it. Please if you want, feel free to PM me questions as I might make a Q &A fic for this story. As always, enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ballora waited next to Bon as she silently pleaded him to awaken. Looking to Baby, Foxetta and Freddie she felt the unanswered question hang in the air, making the air tense in fear. Trying not to cry, Ballora gently kissed the top of the rabbit's head and thought of the memories they shared.

Feeling oil slip down her cheeks she heard the strange slithering sound that accompanied _**the master**_ when he moved. Spinning around she saw him leave the room and she tried to move, but Baby put a hand on her shoulder. Her expression softened when Bon stirred and opened his vivid green eyes. Ballora ran up to bon and hugged him "Bon! You're here! Your home! You're safe!" she cheered but she saw Bon's expression turn to confusion "what do you mean? I'm not home! You kidnapped me you madman! Who are you and why am I here?!

Are you working with that company that wants to ruin our pizzeria?!" bon said with anger alight in his gaze. Ballora shrunk away from bon and whispered "you d-d-don't remember us... we are your family!" she said stepping away with tears welling in her eyes. Bon shook his head "my family is Freddy Fazbear's pizza and not here!" he yelled. Suddenly the door opened and a new animatronic walked in. "Aiden, why are you here?! Were you stolen by these madmen too?!" Bon said hugging the Irish terrier animatronic that walked in.

Aiden looked dumbfounded at Bon and broke away from the hug. "Toy Bonnie? I could ask you the same thing, but why are you acting so weird around Baby and Ballora?!" Aiden asked softy seeing Ballora almost in tears. "H-h-he doesn't r-remember us Aiden… _and it's all_ _ **his**_ _fault!_ " Ballora sniffled standing up. Now fury was lit inside Ballora as she strolled out of the room she was going to do some _wonderfu_ l things to _**the**_ _ **master**_.

Bon felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around to see Baby looking at him in concern. "y-you don't remember?" she asked. Bon shook his head "no, I don't… why was that girl upset?" Bon asked. "Are you sure? Do you remember this?!" she asked opening her face plates in desperation to see if he remembered anything about them. "No. I don't…" Bon replied without any emotion in his voice. Baby closed her face plates in defeat. _He doesn't remember us… and it's all_ _ **the master's**_ _fault!_ Baby thought to herself as bon looked at her in confusion. "Should I know who you all are?" bon asked as he gripped his ears and pulled at them in confusion and anger. "Yes toy bonnie, you should…"baby said softly before exiting the room to help Ballora with a few _wonderful_ surprises…

A/n

Hello! Sister Location is here! I am hyped and so are you! Aiden belongs to Fnaf Marionette and will stay throughout the story, so thanks a ton! Also a _very special_ guest will arrive in the next chapter (looks to Kimmi~rin~Kira and the crate next to Kimmi) thank you for giving me permission to use one of your animatronics! So that's about it. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Lost chapter 6 (I think, see authors notes for details!)

The marionette heard Fred's plan and nodded, it liked the idea and was more than willing to help get rid of Bonna. Smiling grimly it floated out of its box and headed to the stage where Bonna was tuning her piano but then she spun around as a little girl tugged on Bonna's arm, "yes?" Bonna asked. The girl looked up with hopeful eyes "when is the band preforming again?" the girl asked. Bonna chuckled and said "in a minute we are, let me get on stage and it will start" Bonna said getting ready.

Fred looked at the Marionette who was backstage, "you know the plan, before we preform, drop the light on her!" Fred said as he stood on stage.

The curtains rolled up and Fred waved at the kids. "Hello everyone! We have a special announcement! Toy bonnie has caught a cold and cannot perform today so we have a friend who will fill in, please welcome… Bonna!" Bonna stepped on the stage and before she was seen, the marionette dropped the light. "What was that?" Fred asked faking surprise. Before he moved, just as planned, a beat sounded and a familiar eagle stepped on stage "Larry! What a surprise to see you! Where is Bonna?" Fred asked. Larry smiled and said "it seems Bonna is too shy to play today, mind is I fill in?" Larry asked. Several kids nodded chanted Larry's name.

Backstage, Bonna had been deactivated and shoved in a crate in a boarded up room. When she awoke, she saw the box, when she finally got out, she saw an animatronic. A golden rabbit that shook when she touched it, its head raised and a rasp came "whhhoo… aaarrreee…yyooouuu?" it rasped " I could ask you the same thing" Bonna replied " I am a shadow of this place, abandoned and frowned on and left to rot 20 years ago… I am the ancestor of your line… I…am… springtrap… you must not know who I am. I was put out of order with my friend who was destroyed years back… and now the same fate has befallen you… you can't escape this room or get in… I tried and failed… we are doomed, at least I won't die alone after all…" the bot said softly looking to the pool of blood around it. Bonna could only wonder what happened.

a/n

sorry for the short chapter! It is late and I had to start this chapter from scratch after some weird error with my computer! Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Lost chapter 7

This is to make up for the short chapter! Also the guest from kimmi was Larry the eagle! Peace!

Bon looked around as Baby stormed out of the room. She turned to where Ballora waited "ready?" Ballora asked as they stood at the entrance to a room. "ENNARD!" they screamed kicking the door off its hinges and striking Ennard in the face. Ennard reeled back as he lunged at the two bots. Baby held her mic close as she spun around delivering a sidekick to Ennard's chest, Ballora punched Ennard in the back of the head as the bot tried to flee. Slowly Ennard stopped struggling and was demolished to a mangled mess. Ballora gave Ennard a last kick before moving away to admire her work. Half of his face was missing and one face plate was dangling open, but his body was a mess of tangles and wires with no end, Ennard's eye that was open feebly flickered, but that was the only sign of life.

Both bots suddenly recalled his screams as they tore him apart, he had begged for forgiveness and only got smashed under baby's foot. Now they had not only attacked their superior, but killed him. Both stumbled backwards placing fake grins on their face, to mask their fear and dread.

Foxetta and Freddie watched Bon stare at the pounding rain outside of the building, toy bonnie looked in sorrow as if he wanted nothing more than to run away. Bon turned around and strolled among the boxes until he entered a room. Scraps of what was an animatronic lay around a broken animatronic that was familiar to Bon. "Now, what has happened here?" he whispered starting to pick up the scraps of Ennard's body, little did he know the animatronic had started to shift slightly.

Ennard tried to speak but a hiss of static came from his voice box, and his eye was cracked and showed static and the words "CRITACAL ERREOR, SYSTEM RESTART UNABLE TO FUNCTION!" flashed in his system. He tried to move but his joints shocked him when he tried to move. He could not move or restart, or do anything, Baby and Ballora had done their job well, too well…

Bon heard sounds behind him and saw Ennard shifting "I knew you were stronger then that…" bon muttered to himself as he touched Ennard. Memories flashed in his head. Some foggy ones and sharper ones. _Ballora holding his detached ear, Ennard putting him back together after a fight with Baby, Ennard protecting Bon as Ballora threatened Bon, Hugging Foxetta…_ it all came back, but in his head he knew most had been tampered with. But he felt a strong memory, or… a telepathic communication? From Ennard.

 _Baby and Ballora kicked down the door to Ennard's room "ENNARD!" they had screamed. Ennard looked up from his game of online chess on his laptop, "yes? What is it?" Ennard had replied. "You took Bon's memories of this place! Why?!" Ballora had said punching through his computer as Baby grabbed him by the throat and threw him at a wall. Ballora advanced "you broke the rules, if bon returned to here and remembered us and wanted to stay, you would not tamper!" Ballora had screamed "Die!" Baby yelled throwing a crowbar at his head and the vision ended…_

At that moment Foxetta came in the room before Bon collapsed from a System overload and Ennard looked at her helplessly. "Freddie! We have a problem!" Foxetta called as Funtime Freddie ran in with a toolbox…

A/N

Sorry about the short chapter last time, now you got a bit of a backstory of Bon. But as Scott does himself, don't believe EVERYTHING, because most of it can be false, you can review and send me guesses for what the plot is and what is real and fake. Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Lost chapter 8

The shadow watched from the darkness, it saw Bonna and Springtrap talking softly. "I know spring, it feels bad to be isolated… the other weren't ever friendly, here or with them…" Bonna spoke softly. As Springtrap placed a hand on her back "its ok Bonna, the old models, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, they hate me too. But I thought you were meant to perform for Baby's…" he said. Bonna nodded " yes, I was, but I was always called " his replacement ", I didn't know who that was, until I heard Baby talking about, toy…toy something…" she replied trailing off "then I heard the name " Fazbear " mentioned and when Toy Bonnie went missing… I think he's being held captive at Circus Baby's…" she added. "What?!" springtrap yelled "we have to get out and save him!" he shouted running to the wall. He began to scrape frantically at the plaster. Bonna joined him as they began struggling for their freedom…

~ Meanwhile at Baby's ~

Foxetta slightly opened her faceplates and shut them as she trembled at the unholy rage of Ballora. When Ballora had walked in seeing Bon lying on the ground next to Ennard with Foxetta and Freddie working on repairs on them, she had snapped. And that was why Bon-Bon was ripped off Freddie's hand and laying on the floor in front of the deactivated bear. Foxetta's jaws snapped in a mixture of fear and displeasure as she was cornered by a _very angry_ Baby and Ballora. Foxetta stepped back, but her back hit the wall as her tails swayed nervously. Her yellow gaze flicking around for an escape route, but was cut off by Baby's hand closing around her throat. "S-s-stop…" she croaked but Baby lifted her up and held her so Ballora could punch Foxetta in the jaw. Baby than proceeded to throw Foxetta into a wall. Foxetta slumped down and looked up as a flying fist flew at her, and she knew no more…

Baby watched Foxetta fall over as her lower jaw hung loose. Ballora silently pulled an axe out and moved to continue destroying Ennard, when the mangled bot activated and looked in sorrow as his eye closed. Ballora raised the axe up when something, or _someone_ , threw her backwards. Bon looked in disgust at Ballora as he picked up the dropped axe. "Ennard, you ok?" he asked softly tracing the axe blade with a finger. Ennard nodded and managed a few words "yes… f-f-fine…" he croaked as Bon picked him up and Ennard wrapped himself around Bon's shoulders. (Imagine Ennard looking like unrepaired Mangle in fnaf 2, but as Ennard) Baby looked in dread as the two softly conversed, Ballora looked to Bon and to Baby. "What's happened to him?" Ballora whispered…

~ back at Freddy's ~

Fred and the Marionette smiled as their plan had worked. But bb ran into the room "ohmygodnonononoSpringtrapistryingtoescapetheunchartedroomwithBonnaandtheywanttokillusall!" he babbled, his eyes frightened pinpricks as he ran away to god knows where. Both leaders of the pizzeria looked in grim fear "well, there goes our genius plan…" they said, but froze as a black light filled the room as a shadowy version of Freddy stood in front of them "well, I could be of assistance… but I will need your help to stop them…" Shadow Freddy said, his deep voice echoing in the dark hallway that seemed more sinister with its presence. Marionette nodded along with Fred. "Anything to stop _him_ …" they replied softly…

A/N

Yay! Chaos will arise in the next chapter! Hope you are all enjoying this story so far and please give me feedback on how you like the story and give me ideas for this story! Also, feel free to check out my other fics! Bye, and happy early Halloween!


	9. Chapter 9

Lost Chapter 9

Apparently I have a bit of inspiration left for Bonna and Springtrap. Their theme is actually " _left behind"_ so go on and check it out _._ Also in this chapter, Springtrap's music box is not Bonnie's Lullaby, it is a song called _Kiss the rain_ by _yiruma_ listen to the Music box version in this chapter.

Bonna kept scraping at the wall until she hit the paint. She smiled and said to Springtrap "I got it spring, we have escaped!" Springtrap smiled as the two stepped into the pizzeria and grinned sinisterly. Both knew their intentions about Bon where false, this was not about finding Bon, it was about revenge…

Springtrap smiled leading Bonna to a storage room and turned the flickering lightbulbs on. He gently grasped Bonna's hand in his own and started up his music box, the music was quiet and accompanied by a whisper of soft static as it had not been played in over 29 years. Bonna smiled and let Springtrap guide her across the floor in the room. The room was silent except for the two animatronics dancing and Springtrap's Music box. Just as the song ended, Springtrap spun Bonna around and kissed her forehead as their ears leaned towards each other and touched tips together. "Bonna the Bunny, in all of my years of isolation and performance, I have never seen such a beautiful Animatronic as you… will you be mine?" he whispered, Bonna nodded and replied "oh, Spring, yes… I love you…" she said kissing his lips. Their ears then flattened on each other's heads, Springtrap's on Bonna, Bonna's on Springtrap. They broke apart after what felt like an eternity, or a mere second. Both blushed and continued holding hands as Bonna brushed aside a piece of twine that made up the stitching of the golden rabbit's suit. Springtrap smiled as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Both their ears twitched as a _bang_ came from outside the door. Springtrap moved forward and put Bonna behind him. Reaching for the door he opened it and was thrown back inside. Bonna stepped forward and The Marionette pinned her against a wall by her throat. Shadow Freddy ran at Springtrap as Fred held a crowbar, ready to kill Springtrap. Bonna saw the crowbar strike his head and the golden animatronic went down. Bonna gave a scream of rage as she broke the grip that held her. Springtrap watched in amazement as Bonna kicked Fred away and took possession of the crowbar. She then proceeded to summon a ring of salt from nowhere around Shadow Freddy. Smashing the Crowbar down on Fred's head, she made quick work of ripping Fred's arm and leg off and punching Fred into a wall. Then she spun on the Marionette and cracked the crowbar down onto its head, shattering its mask. Then, she made another ring of salt and threw the crowbar at a wall. Smiling, she offered her hand to Bonna as the two set off into the pizzeria.

Together they sat together on the stage as Mangle fussed over Springtrap "What did puppet and Fred do this time? Blow up the kitchen?!" she said, highly annoyed. "Oh, nothing, Fred, puppet and Shadow Freddy just came into our room for no reason to, oh I don't know. _Kill us_?" Springtrap said sarcastically. Mangle looked surprised "Shadow Freddy? F-F-Fredbear?!" she said. Springtrap nodded "yup, the one and only. Apparently he turned against me… shame, he had so much potential…" he said muttering the last part to himself. Bonna looked confused "Who is Fredbear?" she asked. Springtrap looked to her "Fredbear is one of the oldest animatronics, but he was scrapped years back. I was another, but we were both scrapped for… reasons…" Springtrap said as emotion clouded his white gaze. Bonna put her hand on his shoulder as oil leaked from the golden rabbit's eyes. Mangle turned to Bonna "Larry's still here, and apparently in the week you were trapped, the kids don't know you are real, they packed your piano away as nobody uses it and it just takes up space." Mangle said wrapping herself around Bonna's shoulders and swinging back onto the ceiling.

Bonna looked upset but Jeremy walked into the room wielding a crowbar with the rest of the animatronics behind him "Mags, run! We will hold these savages off!" said Chic throwing a kitchen knife at Springtrap, who merely flicked it aside with his left ear, the ear caught it and threw it at Freddy. Bonna looked in anger "Savages?! Is this how you view everyone besides yourselves and kids? Murdering, insane, corrupted _**savages**_?!" Bonna yelled revealing her endoskeleton eyes and standing up. Bonna began trembling as a scream began in her voice box, it grew from a growl, to a cry, to a scream to a deafening roar of uncontrolled fury. For the second time in under an hour, he watched Bonna's anger and then when she touched his hand, a burning lightning bolt of Bonna's fury sizzled through his systems, making him feel angrier than he ever felt in his life. Springtrap began his own scream that shattered the glass in the windows. " **WE WANTED TO HELP!** _ **THIS**_ **IS HOW YOU TREAT US? NOW YOU WONT KNOW WHERE TOY BONNIE IS!"** They said, those words made everyone freeze in their tracks. Freddy pulled the knife off his top hat that had been pinned to a wall and dipped his head "I speak on behalf of everyone, we regret attacking you. Please forgive us and show us where he is…" he said softly kneeling on one knee. Springtrap and Bonna nodded and spoke together "we will help you find toy Bonnie".

A/N

YEA! 950 words in this chapter! Next chapter will be the Halloween special, please note, holiday chapters have nothing to do with the actual story and if just for good fun!


	10. Chapter 10

Halloween special! (Lol, I lied, this _does_ have to do with the story!)

Chapter 10 and the Toy Bonnie confrontation

Bonna was dreaming.

Shadows surrounded her as hissing and whispers echoed near her but she saw nothing. She heard a horribly familiar voice whisper "Don't hold it against us…" Bonna looked wildly around as she raised her fists "You don't know what we've been through…" another replied. "Deep underground…" a chorus of voices hissed, "where memories sleep…" they hissed "anger is restless and secrets don't keep…" they hissed as Bonna woke up.

Springtrap awoke with Bonna's head on his shoulder, she woke up when Springtrap moved his head to look at her. Her violet eyes blinking open, she looked into Springtrap's golden green gaze. Both of them stood up and Bonna pecked his cheek lightly as their ears bobbed a greeting.

But a head peeked in "morning, lovebirds!" Bonnie said cheerfully snapping a photo of Bonna kissing Springtrap's cheek "I think this one is for the scrapbook and to show-" he said only for Springtrap to knock the phone out of Bonnie's hands, breaking the device in one swipe. "Crap! Oh wait, I can just get the iPhone 7! Freddy has one, and I think he writes Fanfiction of himself and Chica on his iPhone! Maybe I should write a fanfiction about how I'm going to smash Ballerina Girl's face in with my fists! And of how awesome I am!" Bonnie said causing Springtrap to smirk as BB and JJ took a video of bonnie ranting. They giggled as Freddy walked in the room as he watched his best friend rant.

"I'm going to make a YouTube account called epicguitarrabbit1987 and make videos of me stalking Freddy as he sings in the woman's bath-" Bonnie said but was caught off guard by the toreador's march melody playing and cutting off in a laugh that every animatronic knew all too well. "Oh god…he's right behind me isn't he…" Bonnie said as every bot backed away nodding. Slowly, Bonnie turned to see Freddy Fazbear twitching as his fingers drummed on the table. Bonnie looked in fear as Freddy said "Springtrap, Bonna, I advise you to leave this room." The bear said. Bonnie gulped as the two rabbits swept out of the room. Than he was pinned down by his throat by a furious Freddy Fazbear.

Springtrap winced as Freddy screamed loud (and unrepeatable) words at bonnie. Fred and Mangle dragged a coffin out from a storage room. "What's that for? Halloween?" Bonna asked but the marionette shook its head "it's for Halloween and for Bonnie's funeral tonight" it replied. Springtrap laughed "Well, that's what happens when you get cocky around Freddy and decide to make fun of him!" Mangle said as Freddy walked in the room. "Ok, first we need Bon back, I'm not sure if we can find him but-" the bear said but was interrupted by Springtrap laughing with Bonna. "Oh, we know where he is…" they said. Every bot gathered around them for the info they needed so bad.

~at the sister location~

Bon sat in a room playing with the strings of his guitar and tuning it. He gently strummed the A string and adjusted the tune. When he was satisfied he played a scale and started playing a song, (Monody by _thefatrat_ ) he started slowly but picked it up and kept playing it. When he ended he heard a haunting melody grow louder and he smiled as he recognized Ballora's music box "Crumbling Dreams" he heard the door open as the music faded and Foxetta come in. She had been fully restored against Ballora's will but Baby had fixed the mechanical Fox and the Bear too. "Bon, we have bad news from the BityBabs. From what they discovered, they're coming" Foxetta said as Bon frowned. "Well, I wonder who knew about this and who knew where I was… Marionette? Or maybe golden or spring, no, spring burned years ago and Golden was destroyed and scrapped… which leaves…no…he can't have lived…could he…?" Bon muttered to himself as he paced. Foxetta's ears swiveled as a _bang_ crashed in the air and baby ran into the room "Bon! Hide!" she yelled as screams were heard. Bon shook his head. "No, I know what must be done…" Bon said stepping out of the room. He froze as a poster of Baby peeled away to show a poster of Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddie, Funtime Foxy and another rabbit that looked just like him but with pink casing and violet eyes, along with himself. Bon looked in wonder and amazement as a torrent of _real_ memories flooded back to him...

 _Baby watching as Ballora spun a dizzy looking Bon around in circles as Bonna laughed, her face plates opening and closing as she had a hand on her chest._

 _Bon laughing at Bonna's jokes with Ballora wrapping an arm around his shoulders._

 _Ennard yelling at Bon and taunting Bon, calling him a misfit in their group since he didn't have face plates like the others._

 _Bon crying as he held Bonna's hand before she was sent away for repairs and Ennard looking on in sadness._

 _Ennard slamming Bon against a wall as Ballora watched in horror as Baby tried in vain to stop Ennard from destroying Bon…_

Bon gasped as if he had been doused in cold water, yells and screams echoing from down the hall.

He saw a decayed golden hand enter along with the rest of Springtrap, he held an axe "Hello toy Bonnie, time to die!" Springtrap said raising the axe.

A/N

Hello! Happy belated Halloween everyone and sadly Lost is starting to come to an end. But I am planning a sequel so don't worry! The 2 part finale is soon so keep an eye out for the sequel which is called "In Your Spotlight"! this story has been fun and I enjoy writing this story!


	11. Chapter 11

Lost finale part 1: oil, tears and ashes

Springtrap Grinned as Bon backed away from him. He raised the axe above his head and swung it down, cutting Bon's left ear off. Bon cried out in pain. Springtrap raised the axe again and swung in, creating a gash in the plastic of Bon's right arm. "Stop being a baby Toy Bonnie and accept your fate and die!" Springtrap yelled cutting Bon's right arm off completely. Bon felt his eyes well in tears as the next time springtrap swung at Bon, it landed between his ears and was stuck there. Bon collapsed on the ground coughing oil up "You're a horrible parent…William…Afton…" Bon said staring into Springtrap's gaze. "You couldn't even save _her_!" Bon said as springtrap kicked Bon away. "It was my own creation's fault, I will get the honors of destroying Baby myself!" Springtrap said but froze as Bonna tackled him "Freddy!" Bonna screamed as the whole building ran to see Toy bonnie dying.

"Bal…" Bon whispered as Ballora cried while clutching Bon close. "Bon…I'm so sorry…" whispered Bonna as toy Bonnie's eyes dimmed and closed for the last time. Baby watched but never noticed Springtrap holding the same axe he used to kill Bon with and approach behind her. "DIE!" springtrap, or William Afton yelled swinging the axe down to baby's head. But someone jumped in the way. The clang of metal on metal rang in the room as Bonna blocked the strike with a crowbar. Springtrap laughed, the sound chilled everyone to their endoskeletons. Bonna held the crowbar and lunged Towards Springtrap, he Faceplates snapping open and close repeatedly as her violet eyes shifted to a dark shade of magenta.

The two rabbits dueled, not paying attention to the sparks they caused or the small flames that licked up everything. Bonna smiled grimly as she drove Springtrap closer to the hungry flames, both of them had wounds and both of their suits were battered and scorched from fire and ash. Springtrap's eyes reflected pure horror as he stepped into the flames. "Have fun burning in hell!" Bonna said but gasped in horror as she was grabbed by Springtrap and dragged into the flames as well, before she deactivated, she saw smoke, no, shadows, rise up around her, but she knew no more…

~outside~

Bon reactivated as a bone chilling scream filled the air. He was outside the burning building he had been trapped in for 2 months, his home. He opened his eyes to see the fire dying down. "What happened? How am I alive?" he whispered but noticed everyone's somber expressions. "What happened?" Bon asked. "Springtrap attacked Baby, he failed because…because. Because…Bonna saved her" Mangle said wiping oil away from her muzzle. Bon then realized what happened. Bonna was still in the building with Springtrap. He moved to the burning building but was held back by Foxetta and Baby. "You can't go, she's gone…" they said…

A/N

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this, the next part will be out, bringing Lost to a conclusion… I really love this story as I began with it and it holds a place in my heart…


	12. Chapter 12

Lost finale part 2: Tears, Greif and anger

Epilogue

Bon looked at the dying embers of his home. Springtrap was gone, from what he heard Bonna had gone down fighting with Springtrap. Freddy put a hand on toy Bonnie's shoulder, Bonna's death was hard on the toy. Bon sighed looking into the rising sun, but in the light of dawn, he thought he saw the figure of a shadowy rabbit fly into the sun. Bon smiled as only he heard Bonna's voice whisper to him "I did what I knew was right, he can no longer harm you or our family… I love you brother…" as the sun continued to rise, Bon silently begged Bonna to come striding out of the rubble of their home and for his sister to come running into his arms as he murmured comforting words to her. But she never did…

"Bon… Bon, Toy Bonnie" someone said. Bon opened his eyes to see Ballora's eyes in front of him, and for once they were open. "Yes Bal? What is it?" Bon asked. Ballora smiled and said softly "I love you…" she said kissing Bon. Bon blushed and he kissed her back, they stood there for what seemed like an eternity, or only a brief moment. "I love you too Ballora…" Bon said.

They were interrupted by a Bitybab running into the room " Bon and Ballora sitting in a tree, K-I-" it sung but was stopped by Ballora throwing it into the nearest party room, which by chance was Baby's temporary room while the sister location bots looked for a new home. "Billy?! What happened?!" Baby cried out. Bon and Ballora looked to each other and said in union, "Run" and took off running for their lives with Baby hot on their heels.

Hiding backstage the two of them heard Baby storm past them, Bon giggled but he tried to ignore the memories that threatened to drag him down of his sister. Ballora noticed her beloved face fall as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, she wrapped him in a hug. "You miss her don't you…?" Ballora said wiping Bon's tears away. Bon nodded as he continued to silently cry in Ballora's arms. "You're all I have left…" Bon whispered. Baby shook her head "you have us still… as long as you don't abandon us, we won't abandon you…" she said. Foxetta nodded along with Freddie as the four animatronics tried to comfort the upset rabbit. Baby tried her best, but deep inside, she knew what Bon was suffering right now and knew what was to come from the grief he suffered.

"Bon, you should rest, your tired, don't try to hide it from me" Baby said picking up the toy and laying him against a pile of crates. "Thank you Baby…" Bon said shutting his eyes. Ballora smiled, but Bon-Bon shook his head and started playing a tune that was only familiar to Bon and Bonnie. They watched the sleeping toy and noticed Bonnie walk in. "Who would have thought a pipsqueak like you could possess Bonnie's lullaby" the lavender rabbit said. Bon-Bon smiled but didn't talk, not to disturb the sleeping toy.

"Do you think she's still out there?" Ballora asked, Freddy shook his head, "no, the building collapsed on her, but maybe in time we can rebuild her…" he said. Baby's face plates twitched "no! If we do that, Bon's depression will keep growing" she said banging her fist on the table they sat at. "How would you know?!" Ballora challenged. Bonnie nodded though "Baby has a point, none of you knew what it is like to be replaced. How would you like it, Foxetta if Mangle and Foxy were replaced! Or you Freddie, if Fred and Freddy were taken away and replaced with imposters? Think of what Bon went through, he wakes up in an alien place to him, surrounded by bots he doesn't remember, only for a few months later to be saved by the younger sister he thought was dead for the past 15 years! Now imagine how it would feel if said sister was killed saving their family and friends and for a replacement of her to come in a few weeks later and say "oh, hi, I'm Bonna! Who are you?" huh?! How'd that feel to you?!" Bonnie said angrily pointing a shaking finger in Freddy's face. Freddy looked in shock at the rabbit's outburst.

"Bonnie's right, think of how it would feel to you if you were in my shoes…" Bon said emptily as he leaned against the doorframe of the room they were in. everyone shared guilty looks "how long have you been here?" Bonnie asked. "Long enough" Bon replied leaving the room. Ballora stood up, but Baby put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back into her seat "let him be, Bal. he wants to be alone" she said. Everyone froze as the sound of a guitar was heard echoing into the room.

" _Just sleep, just dream… just sleep, just dream…_

 _In the back of my mind, I as trying to chase monsters this whole time_

 _But I couldn't see, the monster was me, and nobody heard my cries…_

 _Now I have run out of tears… it is time for my memories to disappear…_

 _Get me out of this mess and away from this stress…_

 _Set me free so I can rest_

 _My heart has lost its way, but if I wait long enough, then I will be saved..._

 _Just sleep just dream_

 _No I'm not just what I seem…"_

Bon's voice echoed hauntingly around the building as he played _nightmare_. Ballora cried as the meeting disbanded, she looked around but Bon had disappeared into a different room of the building, but the grief in his song lingered in the building…

~in the basement of Fazbear's pizza~

Bon knelt in front of the shadow animatronic before him " _ **What would you give to see your sister again?"**_ it asked. Bon dipped his head "Anything…" Bon whispered softly…

A/N

1004 words! That is the final chapter for Lost, keep an eye out for the next chapter of this story in my new story "In Your Spotlight" coming soon! Goodbye!

~ _ **Firecat21870**_


End file.
